life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Marsh
Kate Marsh is a student at Blackwell Academy. Personality Kate is a nice, shy teenager. She is bullied for her views on sex and religion, and she doesn't like having attention on her. She seems to be quite depressed as well, which is a result of the bullying as well as having been raped and drugged by Nathan Prescott. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Kate in her journal: I've forgotten if I've ever seen Kate Marsh smile or laugh in the past month. She's really sweet and nice, even though the other students make fun of her abstinence campaign. Even if they act immature, everybody at Blackwell are seniors, not high school freshmen... She gets a lot of shit in fact. I know she's involved in a lot of religious groups, but she doesn't preach to me so I don't care. But she's been extra quiet and introverted the past couple weeks. She looks like she's in zombie mode. I wish I could help her, but I can barely help myself. I wonder if all that bullying has worn her down... I can see how it would. I have to make an effort to talk to her more often, maybe invite her to tea or a movie. Although she's an adult I bet she's not "allowed" to watch "R" rated films... Story October 7th Kate looks sad and quiet that day. In her art class with Mr. Jefferson, a paper ball was thrown at her face. The paper ball read, "Dear Kate, We love your porn video XOXO Blackwell Academy". Max is embarrassed by an incorrect answer she gives in class, so she goes to the bathroom to be alone. On a poster in the bathroom about abstinence, there is graffiti over it saying "KATE TWERKS FOR GOD". Max goes behind a cubicle to take a photo of a butterfly when Nathan and Chloe come in and argue. Nathan takes out a gun and shoots Chloe, and Max tries to stop it but ends up rewinding time to when she was in art class. She doesn't know how to ask Kate about what's going on, so she doesn't say anything, even though she doesn't think Kate will laugh at her. Max can ask Kate if they spoke that morning, but because time has rewinded to before Max gave the incorrect answer, Kate says they hadn't spoken yet. She notices that Max looks pale, and Max tells her she is just stressed. Kate is sympathetic and they decide to talk later. As Max goes to her dorm room, Kate is sitting alone outside the dormitories. She looks sadder than usual. Max can either ask Kate about class, or ask Kate how she is. Either way, Kate tells Max she is feeling apathetic, and asks to be left alone. October 8th Kate first appears in the bathroom brushing her teeth while Max prepares to take a shower, they talk about the events from yesterday and Kate asks for Max to return the book 'October Country' for her notes. While Max is showering, Victoria and Taylor walk into the shower and start taunting Kate to which she shortly leaves telling them they'll be sorry someday. Victoria then left the link to Kate's video in the mirror, which the player can choose to erase or not. After taking a shower, Max is searching for Kate's book in her room. She finds it and continue on walking to Kate's room. As Max enters Kate's room, it's possible to inspect the items in her room to find an important clue that could be used some later point in the game. Max talked to Kate and she's bringing up the topic about what happened yesterday. She'll be asking why did Max help her when David was harassing her or why Max didn't help her when David was harassing her (the dialogue can be different whether if you intervened or took a picture). As their conversation is over, Kate told Max to put her book near her bag. Before Max leaves, Kate asked one last question, hoping her to be honest. Kate asked if she should go to the police, and the player is prompted two options: go to the police or wait for more proof. If the player tell Kate to go to the police, Max said she believed in everything what Kate said, and she seemed very happy upon hearing it, adding that she'll make Max as her backup witness, but Max was unsure and told her to be careful, since the Prescott family is very powerful, and the police might not believe in her. Kate didn't reply, and left Max thinking about what she just said to Kate. If the player tell Kate to wait for proof, Max begins her statement by saying that the police wouldn't believe her judged by the video, in which Kate replies that she's sure she was drugged, Max said that's what she'll have to prove, not the police. Kate said that Max makes her feel hopeless, Max insisted that she doesn't want Kate to get hurt anymore. Kate didn't take well on Max's answer, and seemed upset with it. In the Two Whales Diner, Kate called Max while Chloe insisted her not to answer, since she's apparently in a hurry before Joyce starts some more "shit". Max states Kate's name, and Chloe replied negatively, saying that Max didn't call her in five years and she's now answering a call from a girl she sees at school everyday. The player is prompted to choose between answering Kate's call or not. Back in Blackwell, Max notices Kate talking to Mr. Jefferson in front of the class as she ran out while crying. In the classroom, she saw the empty seat which was Kate's and feels very worried of her. In the middle of the class, Zachary suddenly appeared, informing everyone there's some "major shit" happening in the girl's dormitory. Everyone left their seats while Mr. Jefferson told them to stay, but they went out already. Max hurried herself to walk to the girl's dorm, and saw everyone crowding at the same place while taking a video / picture of Kate's suicide attempt. Max tried to rewind but she seemed to be out of energy, noted by the nosebleed. For a few tries, she's actually able to freeze the time, and walked to the roof. There, she saw Kate trying to commit suicide. Kate could be either saved or not depending on the player's choices. To save her you must say 'your sisters' when she says that no-one likes her although she is cute and the kids don't want her to die as one of them says she did not 'think she was that messed up'. Possible Death Kate can be killed by: Herself (Caused) Maxine Caulfield (Indirectly Caused)/She can be saved by her Nathan Prescott (Possibly Caused) Mark Jefferson (Possibly Caused) David Madsen (Possibly Caused) Victoria Chase and her crew (Caused) Almost all the Blackwell Academy students (Caused) Kate commited suicide by the fault of Maxine Caulfield,The Blackwell Academy Students and Victoria Chase and possibly by Nathan Prescott,Mark Jefferson and David Madsen Trivia *Her room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 222. * At the beginning of Episode One in Mr. Jefferson's classroom, she can be seen looking at what seems like a "suicide plan" with the words "WASTE" at the top of the page. * Her favorite Bible verse is Matthew 11:28- "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest." Episode One: Chrysalis Gallery Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery max6.jpg|Max trying to help Kate kate.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Determinant Category:Marsh Family Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters